1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a signal output circuit, an electronic device and a moving object.
2. Related Art
A clock signal generated from an oscillation signal which is output by an oscillation circuit is used in various products. In addition, high accuracy is required for the duty ratio of a clock signal depending on an application.
JP-A-2010-127632 discloses a duty correction circuit including a duty detection circuit, a duty adjustment signal generating circuit and a duty adjustment circuit, in order to improve the duty ratio of a clock signal.
JP-A-5-102728 discloses a multiplier including a bandpass filter that removes a frequency component of a fundamental mode and extracts a multiplied frequency to output the extracted frequency, at the output terminal side.
Since the duty correction circuit disclosed in JP-A-2010-127632 requires a configuration in which a duty ratio is detected by the duty detection circuit, and an adjustment signal is generated by the duty adjustment signal generating circuit to feedback the generated signal to the duty adjustment circuit, there is a concern that the configuration may be complicated. In addition, the multiplier disclosed in JP-A-5-102728 is not likely to improve the duty ratio of an output signal.